Policeman's Ball
by vic32
Summary: Ben helps Lt Welsh with arranging a big event with surprise revealed.


I don't own these the guys at Alliance do sadly.

I wrote this for my sister Gilly for her trip to Vegas as she wanted something to read on the plane and she kindly gave me permission to post it here. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as i did writing it.

Thank you to my friend and beta ds_Tiff, you brought this to life and thank for for going above and beyond with it xxx

Policeman's ball by vic32

The 2-7 Detective's bullpen was buzzing with activity when banging coming from Lieutenant Welsh's office made them all stop what they were doing and look up in that direction.

Everyone looked at each other, wondering what the heck was going on inside that office.

Detective Huey nudged his partner, Dewey, saying, "You go see what's going on."

Shaking his head, Dewey replied, "No way, you go."

Frannie, who had been standing there with a stack of files, rolled her eyes at them. Placing the folders on her desk, she spoke. "You guys are big babies and I thought you were all big brave Detectives. Jeez, I'll go see what's wrong, Harding isn't that bad you know."

They all watched the tiny Italian woman do what the Detectives had been scared to do.

With a strong determined walk, Frannie made her way to Welsh's office. Knocking once she walked in, saying, "Is everything alright in here, Harding? We could hear banging, but they..." she said, pointing over her shoulder, "...were too frightened to come and ask, so I did it for them."

Leaning on his desk and looking frustrated, Welsh sighed as he spoke, "Miss Vecchio, your power of observation never ceases to amaze me."

Sitting on the edge of his desk she smiled, ignoring the sarcastic tone in his voice. "So why the banging, is something wrong?"

Sitting back in his chair with his arms folded, Welsh pinched the bridge of his nose before speaking. "You could say that, Miss Vecchio. I was just informed that the 2-7 has been picked to host this years Policeman's ball. This year we even have to do all of the planning as well, this is something we did not need. Plus I have no clue how to even go about organising an event like this, do you?"

Tapping her foot against the desk, Frannie nodded. "I see. You could ask Fraser to help you, he does all of the Consulate's events, every detail, so why not ask him?"

Welsh's face lit up at that suggestion. He sat up now and spoke with more enthusiasm. "Miss Vecchio you are a genius. Tell him that I would like to see him as soon as he comes in, please."

Frannie was happy with the praise and she jumped off the desk, promising to do just that and then she made her way back to her desk.

As she passed him, Huey asked her, "Well, what was wrong?"

Frannie smiled as she replied, "Nothing much, it's just that the 2-7 is hosting this year's Policeman's ball."

They all groaned, knowing this was not going to be a fun few months while things were getting planned.

Ray picked Ben up from his apartment for breakfast. He watched as his lover strode down the steps. Ben's elegant legs looked even better in the pants of his brown uniform, the yellow stripe made them look even longer.

Ben smiled as he got into the car and greeted Ray warmly, "Good morning Ray, how are you this morning?"

Reaching over, Ray took Ben's hand in his as he spoke, "Better for seeing you, I wish we could live together, Ben, I miss you at night."

Placing a kiss to the palm of Ray's hand, Ben answered, "Soon Ray, when the time is right and we can tell Ray about us."

Squeezing the hand in his, Ray replied, "Can't wait. Come on, let's get breakfast, I'm starving."

Sitting over breakfast the conversation turned to hockey and the power play that the Leafs had got. Ray waved a hand, "It was not a power play, no way Ben."

Using the teacher tone Ray hated, Ben replied, "Ray, it was very clearly a power play and it was just pure luck that it won us the game."

Waving both his hands, Ray tried again, "I bet they bribed the ref, no way the Leafs could win otherwise." Getting exasperated the more he thought about it, Ray changed the subject, "So how is work going, you still getting requests for parties?"

Ben nodded, "Yes, people think we are for hire. We've explained more than once that we are Police officers, not comedy acts."

Shaking his head, Ray smiled and chuckled. "Do you want me to kick some heads in?"

Laughing lightly, Ben replied, "That won't be necessary Ray, but thank you kindly."

As soon as they walked into the 2-7 they knew something had gone on.

Ray went over to Frannie's desk and asked, "Did something happen? Everyone seems, I don't know...off."

Frannie signed as she answered him, "You could say that, Welsh is not happy that the 2-7 has been picked to host this years Policeman's ball, which reminds me..." Turning to Fraser she said, "Benton, Welsh wants to see you right away."

Fraser thanked her. Wondering what the Lieutenant wanted, he made his way to the office, he hoped it wasn't something bad.

Fraser walked into Welsh's office wondering what the Lieutenant wanted with him. What Fraser saw when he entered the office was a stressed out looking man trying to greet him with a smile.

Welsh sighed with relief on seeing the Mountie, his presence always seemed to calm him somehow when he needed him the most. Folding his hands together, Welsh greeted him, "Hello Fraser, thank you for meeting with me."

Nodding, he stood at attention, holding his hat behind his back and replied with respect in his voice, "It's my pleasure Lieutenant, how may I be of service to you?"

Welsh gestured towards the chair, "Please have a seat," he said, "there is something that I need your help with."

Wondering what it could be, Fraser sat down, "I will endeavour to help you with anything that you need, Sir."

Smiling slightly to himself at the big words the Mountie used when he was nervous, the boss man shook his head as he went on to explain, "I was just informed this morning that the Two Seven was chosen to host this year's Policeman's Ball. I have no clue how to go about organising any of it, so I was wondering if you could help. I know that you have organised a lot of the Consular events which are always excellent, so could you help with this one?"

Fraser was taken aback by this compliment, no one had ever done that before, or asked for his help in such a manner. Swallowing before answering Fraser nodded, looking proud to be asked, "Sir, it would be an honour to help you organise this Policeman's Ball."

Letting out a long breath, Welsh replied with relief in his voice, "Thank you Fraser, I can't tell you how much this means to me. So tell me, what goes into planning one of these things?"

Welsh regretted asking as soon as the words left his mouth as the Mountie began, "Well Sir, there is the venue, the decision depends on how many will be attending and the sort of event you want. There is the décor, lighting and colour scheme. Is it black tie, or dress uniform? Then you have the catering, do you want a silver service sit down meal, or a buffet with a sit down option? Alcohol, or dry bar, or a mix? Music, security, the invitations, how many waiting and bar staff you require. It sounds like a lot sir, but it can done."

Sitting back in the chair behind his desk, Welsh wiped his face. He shook his head and whistled before replying, "Boy, I didn't realise that so much went into planning and organising one of these things. Do you have any suggestions on a venue?"

Looking at the date in his diary Fraser saw that it was to be held on the 31st of July. Fraser nodded and replied, "You can use the Consulate ballroom. It's free all that weekend, so if you wish you can hold it there, free of charge of course."

Welsh's eyes widened at the very kind offer. His voice was high as he replied, "Free, but it must cost a fortune normally to hire that room, and we couldn't possibly…"

Holding up a hand Fraser smiled, "I insist, since I run the Consulate now I am permitted and I would be honoured for you to host it there, if you think that it is the right place, that is?"

Nodding, Welsh responded still amazed at the kind offer. "It's more than right for it, thank you Fraser. Now we just have to do the rest", he laughed.

Taking all the notes in his hands, Fraser stood up to leave. "Don't fear, I'll will take care of it for you, I will endeavour not to let you down, Sir."

Welsh looked at the Mountie right in the eyes. "You have never let me down Fraser, you never have."

Blushing at the compliment, Fraser thanked him and then left to get started on the planning and organising of the Policeman's Ball.

All eyes were on Fraser as he excited the boss man's office; of course everyone pretended to be doing something else as soon as he caught their eyes.

Shaking his head with a hint of a smile on his face, Fraser made his way over to Ray's desk. Ray of course couldn't help asking right away, "Well, how did it go? You gonna do it?"

Sitting across from Ray, Fraser replied, "Of course Ray, it will take some planning, but it can be done."

Blowing out a breath, Ray shook his head. Putting his arms behind his head he said, "You are a brave man, braver than me. I wouldn't be able to do it and to have to ask the boss his opinion on stuff, brave I tell you!"

Shaking his head, Fraser chuckled, "Ray…Ray...Ray, honestly, Lieutenant Welsh is a reasonable and sensible man, it will be fine."

Opening the file in his hands Ray was sceptical, but just said, "If you say so Ben, if you say so," with a smile curving at the edges of his lips.

It was Guy's Night at Ray Kowalski's apartment. Ray Vecchio, Huey, Dewey and of course Fraser turned up. This was something they did often to keep up their morale and friendship outside work.

They sat around the table playing cards and Ray Vecchio asked, "Well Benny, how did the planning go?"

Holding the cards, Fraser replied, "Very well. All of the lighting and décor are in place and the food has been taste tested by Lieutenant Welsh, he chose a caterer that will suit all. As for the music, he wanted a particular band for the dinner that had played at his cousin's wedding and a DJ for the late night. So it's all in hand."

They were all gob smacked that Fraser had managed to do all that and not end up getting killed by their boss, as they knew what he could be like.

Whistling, Ray spoke again, "Wow Benny, where were you when I was getting married both times?"

The rest of the night went very well, with lots of laughter and good banter and of course the Mountie cleaned up at the poker game. Luckily they were only playing for candies, so no objections came from the Mountie himself.

Fraser, being Fraser, said that he would stay behind to help Ray clean up, but in reality he was staying because he needed to be held, he needed the comfort and he only got that from his Ray, his lover and partner.

Stretched out on the couch watching some late night talk show, they found comfort in each other's arms. With his blond head pillowed against Ben's chest Ray sighed contently enjoying the fingers running through his hair. Sometimes those fingers would wonder down his arm sending him to sleep and somehow when he woke he was spooned up to Ben the human hot water bottle. It always amazed him how Ben got him to bed without waking him up.

Ray was beginning to become addicted to waking up with Ben holding him. Even just the sound of his breathing and heartbeat, the feel of it against him, was enough for Ray. He just couldn't wait to tell people.

They lay facing each other now and with a smile on his face Ray asked Ben, "So Ben, tell me, how did it really go with Welsh picking out all the stuff?"

Brushing his hand through Ray's hair Ben replied, "It went perfectly. He came to the Consulate in the evenings to sample the food and at the same time he listened to the music. He left the décor to me saying that he had no clue about that kind of stuff, all he wanted was it to be black-tie and ball-gowns."

Snuggling deeper into Ben's arms Ray had a glint in his eyes as he spoke, "Ooh, I can't wait to see you in a tux again, you were _very _hot in the last one!"

Raising an eyebrow with a slight blush to his cheeks, Ben asked, "I was?"

Ray nodded, moving closer. He suggestively began running his fingers over Ben's collarbone and slowly down his arm before entwining his fingers with his lover's. "Yup, you sure did," he said, leaning in for a deep, sweet kiss that left them both breathless.

It wasn't long before they both fell asleep while still holding one another, with smiles on their faces.

It was only a few days to go to the Ball and the bullpen and the Consulate were buzzing about it. Talks of ball gowns and what might the hall look like were the hot topics, along with of course the food.

Fraser entered the squad-room armed with files for Lieutenant Welsh to see. After knocking and entering the office, he began to show the Lieutenant what he had, "Sir, I have all the confirmations here for you along with the list of security personal with names and faces as you requested."

Taking the files, Welsh scanned them, "Thank you Fraser, this is wonderful and will be very helpful on the night."

Fraser was afraid to admit it, but he was very nervous about it as this was for friends and not for people he didn't know. He hoped and prayed that he wouldn't let them all down.

Ray sat at his desk as Ray Vecchio came over and nodded towards the office. "Everything OK in there?" the Italian Detective asked.

Grinning, Ray nodded, "Ya fine. Fraser is just showing the boss all the confirmation stuff and security detail lists."

Sitting down now across from the other Ray, Ray leaned in as he spoke, "I can't wait to see what Benny comes up with, I've seen some of the stuff he has put on there and let me tell you, if this is half as good as them it will be amazing."

Looking from the office door to Vecchio, Ray said, "Really?"

Nodding, Ray replied smiling, "Really, only a few more days to go and we will see for ourselves."

Smiling now, Ray replied, "Can't wait," just as Fraser walked out of the office catching his eye and sharing a secret smile.

It was morning on the day of the Policeman's Ball and like most mornings recently Ben and Ray lay in each other's arms.

Ray woke first and couldn't help himself as he gazed at the beautiful man that lay beside him. He brushed his fingers across his cheekbones around his ear and through the lovely dark wavy hair that curled on his forehead as he slept.

Ben leaned into the touch, keeping his eyes closed. He loved the sensation he felt from the simple loving touch of Ray's fingers on his skin.

While Ben's eyes were closed Ray took the opportunity to place a chaste kiss on Ben's lips before speaking, "Morning Ben."

Sighing contently, Ben captured Ray's hand as he held his face and held it in place, "Morning Ray," he replied.

Once again Ray kissed Ben on his lips, the lips that always seemed to draw him in like a magnet, "Hey there, you all set for today, Ben?"

Opening his eyes Ben gazed at Ray as he replied nodding, "Yes Ray, everything is in place. I just have to do some final checks and make sure all is in order for the staff and such."

Snuggling deeper into Ben's arms Ray asked, "So are you going to pick up your tux for tonight?"

Nodding and smiling, Ben rubbed his hands up and down Ray's back, "Yes Ray, I actually picked it up yesterday along with yours, it's hanging in your closet for you."

Ray's face brightened in a beautiful smile at that reply. "Oh thank you Ben, I thought I was gonna have to run around like a blue assed fly today."

Ben put on his best teasing voice as he spoke, "No Ray, did you really think I'd have you running around today on your day off? Don't you like to wallow on these days, hmmm?"

Ray loved it when Ben used his playfulness, his playful side always made Ray smile and he loved it as he was the only one who got to see it.

Ben wallowed for a tiny bit longer before getting up to make Ray breakfast in bed, before he left for the Consulate to oversee the final preparations for the Ball.

Everything of course was in place thanks to the combined efforts of Ben and Turnbull, who was very excited about attending the Ball as a guest instead of having to work. He hoped and prayed he'd get the chance to dance with his crush, Francesca Vecchio; Turnbull was head over heels in love with her.

As the evening drew nearer everyone was busy getting ready and excited about the night ahead. Ray Vecchio offered to drive his sister and Ray along with himself and Stella as they would meet Fraser there, because as far as everyone was concerned he still lived in his office.

Ray teased the blond Ray, "Hey who knew the bag lady could dress up? You scrub up well." The teasing banter continued all the way to the Consulate.

The Consulate was buzzing when they arrived, valets were waiting to park the cars and music drifted from inside and filled the air.

As soon as Ray Kowalski got out of the car and looked up his eyes were drawn to Ben's like a magnet and his breath was taken by the beauty that hit him. He could tell that Ben had had the same reaction by the look that flashed in the Mountie's eyes.

The night was going well, people were enjoying the food and the music and everyone kept commenting on how fantastic the hall looked. There were white cloths draped in different ways from the ceiling with beaded lights that looked like diamonds and the flowers were just perfect.

People took to the dance floor with their partners. Ray and Stella danced in each other's arms and Turnbull got his dance with Francesca. Ray and Ben exchanged a look; they wanted to take to the dance floor together, to dance in each other's arms, just like the other loving couples out there.

Jerking his head, Ray urged Ben to follow him down the hall into another room where the music could still be heard clearly. Once inside Ray pulled Ben in for a kiss that left them both breathless. Ray spoke once he got his breath back, "I've wanted to do that since I got out of the car and saw you, Ben."

Leaning in for another kiss Ben replied, "Me too Ray, me too. Might I say that you look very handsome tonight."

Pulling back to look into Ben's baby blues, Ray added, "You too Ben, very sexy." That made Ben blush.

Holding onto Ben, Ray continued, "You did an incredible job on the hall, it looks like something out of an old Hollywood movie, Ben, truly."

Ducking his head Ben blushed once again at the praise, "Thank you Ray, I tried to imagine doing this for us and this is what came into my head."

Rubbing Ben's cheek with affection, Ray smiled a bright warm smile, "I could tell Ben and I love it."

Kissing once more they began to dance to the song that now filled the air. They moved in sync with each other fluidly like a perfect river flowing. What they didn't see were the eyes that were watching them as they were so taken up with each other.

Ray Vecchio had gone looking for Fraser and Ray only to find them in a room down the hall and when he saw them he stopped in shock, his eyes nearly popped out of his head at the sight of them together.

He watched them for a few minutes and he had to admit it was the most beautiful most loving tender moment between two people that he ever witnessed.

What broke his gaze was Frannie's voice calling out, "Bro, have you seen Benton? He owes me a dance."

Just at that moment Frannie's brother caught the other Ray's, eyes making him lose a step in shock. This made Ben ask, "Everything alright Ray?"

Ray looked back at the other Ray and was relieved to get a smile and a nod which let him know all was OK. "Ya Ben," he replied, "everything is just perfect."

Ray turned and walked towards his sister. "I think he's gone for a walk to get fresh air, why don't you dance with me until he gets back?" he said taking her arm and leading her to the dance floor.

Smiling, she took his arm saying, "Sure thing, Bro."

Still dancing in their own private moment Ray kissed Ben once more, "Love you Ben and thank you for a fantastic night and at the next Ball, we are dancing in front of everyone, I don't care who sees us."

Holding Ray like a lifeline, Ben smiled, looking deep into Ray's eyes as he replied with passion and love in his voice, "I'd love that Ray and I love you so much."

Putting his head on Ben's shoulder and still swaying to the music, Ray spoke with just as much love in his voice, "OK good, until then let's keep dancing here."

Their whole bodies moved gracefully around the room, lost in each other. Ben held Ray tightly, agreeing with him. "Until then."

The End…


End file.
